A Little Diplomacy
by TheAthenianLife
Summary: Lesbian Disney Princesses? Elsa gets drunk at a ball and Merida has to swoop in to save her. The events that follow may cause some trouble for the nations involved. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Please review! **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

The ballroom stole Merida's breath away. She had never seen anything like it. Far from the stone monotony of home, everything was painted in brilliant swirling colors.

She had fought and fought her parents from going to this cursed ball. She had wanted nothing of Arendale. Yet they had put her on the ship none the less, forcing her to promise to make "good relations" with the country. DunBroch was in desperate need of alliances, and they thought since the Queen of Arendale was near her age they might make good friends. Still, Merida questioned whether they were hoping she might find a suitable husband here as well.

She stayed mostly by the refreshments table for the night, dancing when asked, but never really caring all too much. She tried to make short acquaintance with the Princess Anna, but was unsuccessful with the amount of people vying for her attention.

Why must every ball turn out the same way? The same flouncing women in puffy dresses with the same dancing men far too over groomed and the same tedious music.

Horns sounded by the great double door as the Queen was announced. She looked like the appitamy of royalty, calm and smiling without a care in the world. But Merida could see something in her eyes that seemed to be worrying her. Probably some odd matter of state. Merida had seen plenty of those, and brushed it off. That was probably why she was so late to her own ball.

People, mostly young men, swarmed around her. She was gracious enough to them as Merida watched, but she could see they were getting on her nerves. She strolled over to her as discretely as she could, feeling sympathy for all the times the same had happened to her.

"You Majesty?" Merida interrupted the crowd of suitors. They all surveyed her, wondering if she was worth the effort of trying to woo. Not many people recognized her here, most of them didn't give her a second glance. "Do you have a moment to spare?"

Relief filled the Queen's eyes as she caught on to what Merida was doing. "You must excuse me." She let her hand rest on the forearm of her nearest suitor, and followed Merida back over to the refreshments table, promptly pouring herself a glass of wine.

"I can't thank you enough for that. God, I hate these balls." She downed the glass of wine in a way Merida had only seen the burliest of Lords do. The smell of alcohol wafted off her. She set the glass down and turned her attention back to Merida, trying to keep up the appearance that they were having an important diplomatic discussion. "I can't remember you. Have we met before?"

"No, I am the Princess Merida of DunBroch." She dipped into a curtsy. She needed to prove to her parents she could successfully conduct one mission on behalf of her country.

"Ah yes, they told me you were coming. Queen Elsa. I am sorry for you to have to go through such a thing as these terrible balls. Honestly, I wouldn't host them if not for the way my sister enjoys them so much. Plus, it looks like good face." Merida had never heard a dignitary talk like this. She was exhilarated to find such a woman who would not hide behind false pretenses and soft words. "So Merida, what is it you hope to find in Arendale?"

As Elsa poured herself another drink, this time thankfully sipping it slower, Merida finally was able to take in the beauty of the Queen in front of her. She had never seen hair so thick and icey white. Her Dress waved around her like she had never seen cloth do before, and her delicate features only added to the look of the frail, and yet strong ice Queen.

"Hmm?" Elsa prompted her again, with an arched eyebrow. Merida had spaced out and taken too long to answer.

"Oh um, sorry." Merida searched her brain for a reason other than the fact to make friends with the Queen. She figured that wasn't the best way to go about this.

Elsa laughed a little at her blush. The sound was like music. "Only to make good relations with the great kingdom of Arendale." Merida mentally crossed her fingers that that was a sufficient answer.

"Bullshit." Her words were starting to slur, and she giggled at her own cursing. Merida was taken back, but she did not say anything. Her mother had tried to make her study Arendale culture, though she had neglected it. Maybe this was just how things were done here.

A brave suitor came up to Elsa at that moment, and politely bowed and asked her for a dance. She let herself be swept off, though her image of the great regal queen was quickly disappearing.

Merida watched the reckless queen for much of the night. Her parents would have killed her for acting like that, and she admired her all the more for it.

The partygoers started to notice Elsa's behavior slowly through the night. She yelled at the musicians to speed up the music twirling in the middle of the ballroom floor. Most looked aghast, but few, like Merida, simply joined in the fun.

Elsa snatched her hands and together they swirled around the ballroom far faster than the bands pace. If either of them let go at this moment they would go spinning wildly out of control across the room. She laughed again. Merida loved the sound of that laugh, though she didn't know why. She just knew she couldn't get enough of it.

Merida caught the stares of the people around her, and tried to calm down. She was having fun, but she couldn't blow her one chance to prove herself to her parents. A little was okay, when the queen was doing the same, but she had best stop soon. Still, Elsa wouldn't let her.

"Come on!" She screamed so loud the peasants in the countryside could most likely hear here. The music came to a stop. "Let's dance!" She almost play growled, stumbling on her skirt as she walked towards Merida.

She was far more drunk that she had expected. "Elsa, dear, how about we get you upstairs." Her sister Anna rushed to the scene.

"Yeah I think that would be—" Merida tried to help the princess. She had no idea Elsa had been this intoxicated. A little tipsy, but weren't they just dancing?

"I want to dance!" Elsa wasn't going to budge. She threw her arms back up into the arm and started twirling again to her own imaginary music.

"Elsa." Anna reached out to grab her sister's arm, pulling her to a stop. "I think it's time for you to go." She pouted, but seemed to give in. Anna looked over at Merida, who was standing there with a terribly guilty face. "Take her back up to her rooms." Her voice came in a rushed whisper. "The guards will show you were it is. I take care of everything here." Merida just nodded and took the fair girl's hand, dragging her out of the ballroom.

Magically, the guards seemed to know exactly what to do, and fell into line next to them as they exited the party. Elsa tripped over her dress countless times, though each time Merida was there to hold her back up. "Come on." She whispered encouragingly in the queen's ear.

The entire party had watched them exit the room. Merida had a bad feeling about how this mission was going to end for her now, but all she really cared about was saving as much of the Queen's dignity as she could. As the door closed behind them, she could hear soft rumblings of Anna's voice, making some excuse for her sister's behavior.

The way to Elsa's chambers was long, but they thankfully didn't run into any stray people save a few maids.

"Leave us." Merida ordered the guards as soon as they reached the room. She set Elsa on the bed, as they closed the door behind them, but she got up just a quickly.

"I hate parties."

"I think you've made that clear." Merida let out a breath. Free from eyes of diplomats—save Merida—she didn't have to worry as much about what incident the drunk queen might cause.

"You're pretty." She sauntered over to where Merida was standing by the door.

"Uhhh…"

"Very. Very Pretty." Her words slurred and the scent of alcohol was overpowering as she ran her hands up and down the length of Merida's sides. She took a step back.

"Your Majesty I think—"

"Don't tell me what you 'think'! That's all people do anymore! I think you should do this! I think you should do that! I think I think I think! What about me! What about what I think?"

"Elsa what's wrong?" They had just met, but Merida couldn't stand to see her like this.

"I just want to—" The door started to open to let Anna in. Merida flashed her attention to it for a smallest second, but that little time was enough. Elsa rushed at her, and grabbed her face between her hands and pressed their lips together.

Merida froze shock still, while Anna's jaw dropped to the floor. Elsa finally pulled away with a very impish grin on her face. Merida and Anna's eyes could have been the size of dinner plates. Merida pushed the queen off her, still at a loss for words.

She seemed sad at the lost contact, but went to go sit on her bed and pout.

"I swear—I—please—I didn't mean—" Merida tried to force out an apology, but her brain couldn't form full sentences. Her mind raced, yet felt like it was stuck in molasses at the same time. Every nerve tingled, and yet her body was numb.

"It's not your fault." Anna breathed, her shock wearing off much quicker than the scot's. "I'm sorry for the trouble she might have caused. I swear I have never seen her like this." They both glanced at Elsa. Her giddiness seemed to have worn off. Now she only lay face down in her pillow.

"It's okay we all have bad times." She could still feel the kiss on her lips. Why had none of her countless suitor's ever been able to kiss her like that?

"This must look terrible bad for Arendale huh?" The Princess turned a sheepish face towards her.

"Not at all. I promise." Merida meant it. "I hope you can forgive me for encouraging her actions earlier in the ballroom. I assure you I meant no harm."

"It's fine. By the way. We have not met. Princess Anna of Arendale."

"Princess Merida of DunBroch."

Elsa seemed to have fallen asleep. Her snores rivaled some that Merida's father uttered.

The princesses looked at each other and laughed."It's late. I have to go back down to the party, but why don't you get some rest?" Merida gratefully took the Princess's suggestion. She seemed to be the kind of person who would always be happy, but weariness was tearing at her features.

Elsa rolled over in her sleep as the both of them exited the room, with a quick word to the guards to not let the queen out until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa woke with a blazing headache and little memory of the night before. What she did remember hadn't been the best. How could she have been so stupid? She could have caused an international incident for all she knew!

Drunk! She had been a drunk queen!

"Elsa?" Anna peeked her head through the door, the tiny noise pounding in Elsa's skull. She just groaned and rolled over back onto her pillow.

Her frail sister propped herself on the side of her mattress. She didn't seem to be angry. Elsa guessed that was a good sign. "Gosh Elsa what happened last night?"

"I was drunk." Her voice came muffled through the downy pillow.

"But why?"

"I drank wine." The answer seemed pretty simple to her.

"I know that! But you never act like that. What got into you?"

Elsa didn't want to talk about it. All she needed right now was a little painkiller and some time alone. "Nothing. I just went a little crazy."

Anna was frustrated by Elsa's lack of information, and got up, throwing a small bag of pills at her sister. "Here take these. I told everyone last night that someone put hallucinogenics in your food. We have a lunch with the foreign dignitaries from last night. Be there at noon."

Elsa nodded into her pillow, snatching up the pills gratefully. She would never drink again. "And please, no more wine this time." Anna closed the door behind her as softly as she could.

The pills slowly worked their magic through the morning while Elsa attempted to focus on the countless reports she had been meaning to get to. So many of them were mundane little nuances. Witchcraft on this man. Robbery of chickens on another. Could they get no one else to do these things?

Some of them Elsa forced herself to pay attention to, despite the pain it caused her eyes. She knew these would be brought up in the next council meeting and she had to be prepared. She couldn't give them any reason to doubt her ability. Her age and gender aside.

By the time her lady's maid came in to help her get dressed, Elsa's hangover had resided to a dull throbbing. As long as no one started screaming she should be okay.

The dress she wore was simple. She didn't want anything to draw attention to her today. At least nothing more than usual.

When she was announced ad everyone around the huge banquet table stood, she was as graceful as ever. Everyone seemed to have bought Anna's story, and were just happy to have their queen back. Many asked about her health, but something in their voice told Elsa they didn't really care.

Anna—and Christof—were the only people who ever had cared for her more than a ruler, destined to make important decisions. She didn't even know if her parents had felt any different towards her.

She nibbled at her food, engaging in the small talk she must. She was proud to say she didn't think she was acting too much differently than normal, though she wasn't exactly know to be the social butterfly of the family.

The doors flew open, causing Elsa to let her fork hand in midair half way to her mouth. There stood a girl with the most crazed fiery hair she had ever seen. Her dress was muddy and Elsa was sure she spot a leaf in her caught in her wild mane.

"Sorry I'm late." The girl had the light hint of a Scottish accent that made Elsa heart flutter in a way that was far too—fluttery—for her.

A few at the table rolled their eyes and scoffed like they had seen this act before. Others seemed insulted at her mere presence, but most just laughed right in her face.

The Scot's cheeks turned even brighter than before, and Elsa couldn't help but notice the crimson melded so well with her hair. Still, she could not let the poor girl stand there embarrassed. And she definitely would let her people make a laughing stock of her.

"Enough." Her chair screeched and she stood up from her place at the head of the table.

The girl looked alarmed, and seeming to know not what else to do dipped into a clumsy curtsy and mumbled a "My apologies Your Majesty."

"Nonsense. Come make merry! Shall you take a seat by my side?" The odd mustachioed man who had been trying to woo her over talk of cattle investment took his hint to leave and mumbled excuses about a latrine.

Some sort of weariness hide behind the ferocity of the Scot's eyes. Elsa could tell. But she sat down all the same, playing along with Elsa's game.

Anna shot a glance their way whenever possible for the remainder of the meal.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come walk with me." Elsa offered as the party started to disperse. Somehow Merida had made it through the meal without spilling her brain everywhere like she normally did. They had talked like they were the best of old friends, but Merida knew they weren't fouling Elsa's watchful sister.

The Princess's glares throughout the lunch had made her message more than clear. No one could know about what happened the night before. Including Elsa.

Merida pondered whether that could really be the right thing in the silent moments as they walked out to the castle gardens. The Queen should know of her own actions.

The air was fresh and still cool with the last whispers of spring. Dignitaries wandered about the garden, though most of it was vacant. Still, they would not be alone.

"How are you feeling since last night?" Merida broached the topic hesitantly. Elsa let a splinter of suspicion run through her eyes, but it resided quickly.

"A bit of a headache, but not too bad. I just wish I knew what had occurred." Though the air between them was at least comfortable and friendly, Elsa hadn't dropped her regality. Merida kind of missed the reckless ruler of the night before, who had been so forward.

"I am glad that you fair well." She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted her to know what had happened the night before.

Elsa took a seat on one of the stone benches. Merida questioned herself than sat next to her. Close enough to feel the warmth radiated off her. They were in a bit of an alcove, with bushes surrounding them on most sides. A pathway laid in front of them, but without deliberately looking, no one would notice them. The thought made Merida's heart pound.

"So you have to tell me," Elsa's mood lightened by great degrees so much so that the change shocked the princess, "How in the world did you get sticks in your hair on the way to a royal lunch?"

"Oh…um… I was in your forest with my horse. Thank you for—at the lunch—that was really nice of Your Majesty. I am terribly sorry about that." Elsa just laughed. It was the same laugh that she had loved so the night before, but even crisper without the stench of alcohol.

"You Scots are a bit strange." Merida joined in with her giggling. "But you ride. We must go sometime."

"Of course."

Who was this girl that at every glance and word Elsa felt the need to spend more time with her grow? This was happening too fast. She couldn't let herself think like this. Her mind screamed at her to stop, but whenever she opened her mouth she couldn't.

The bench was so small. They were talking for hours. Of course their knees bumped once. It was only natural for her to jerk away as fast as she could and yearn for the contact again as soon as it was gone.

"I am so sorry. Your Majesty must excuse me." Merida's words came rushed. Her face too had flushed at the brief touch. "I just remembered a meeting I must attend to." She scrambled up from the small bench. "I hope to further discuss relations between our nations again soon."

The Princess nearly ran off back into the palace, leaving Elsa all by herself. They had talked nothing of politics. No mentions of alliances. Was that what the wild red head had thought?

Elsa sighed, picking at the pins of her too tight bun. There was something off about Merida. She knew something that she was keeping to herself. Elsa always knew when people were hiding things. She just desperately wanted to know what it was.

More than that. She wanted to know everything. Every little story. Every pet peeve. Every favorite food or holiday or color or book. Anything. Everything.

And she hated herself for it.

She wasn't stupid. She wasn't blind. Years she had spent locked away in a room by herself. She had read stories of people who felt like this. And she knew she could afford it.

Still…

Seamus's hooves pounded into the soft earth. She had never felt so grounded to one place, but so free to fly away on a heart's whim.

The queen. Elsa. She had never met anyone like her. She was so guarded, even when they were free in the garden by themselves. But the way her eyes lit up. The way her hair seemed to always be glowing. The way she smiled. The way she could make her skin set on fire at the slightest touch.

She pulled Seamus to a halt. She was being ridiculous. The queen had suitors lined up and down the countryside for her hand. Merida would go back to DunBroch in a month. She was meant to makes friends with the royal family. Not try woo the monarch.

Even if she could.

Merida didn't talk to Elsa—and didn't attempt to—for two days' time. Anna had not said a word to her either. She instead spent her time out with her bow, trying to pound all thoughts out of her head with the thudding of arrows hitting their target.

Seamus was sweaty after a long running ride. Not to mention herself.

The royal stables had running water—a thing she had never seen before coming to Arendale. She dunked her head under the spout letting the cool liquid soak her mangled locks, then tried to get as much on her horse as she could while he dogged every last drop. By the end of the matter, Merida was far more soaked than Seamus.

She hugged his neck, letting herself hang off him, her feet swinging below her. He snorted in her face, causing her to break into laughter.

She cut herself off when she heard the whisperings of a groom. "Of course Your Majesty."

Elsa wasn't yet visible, but she could see the young boy rush to saddle up a great dappled stallion.

Merida panicked. Not knowing what do to, she threw Seamus into the closest stall, and hid with him, watching the terrible queen.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa didn't take the same paths as Merida usually did on her rides. It made it harder for her to follow her without being seen.

Perhaps the queen wanted to be alone, and perhaps Merida should let her, but she also knew that wouldn't be right. She had seemed too emotion to be let out in the woods by herself. Merida couldn't let anything happen to her.

She had heard what happened the last time the queen had gotten upset, and she couldn't help but notice the patches of ice that littered the trail.

She pulled Seamus to a stop when she saw Elsa dismount only to sit on the forest floor and weep.

Merida debated going over to her, but if she came out here to be alone, there was no reason for her to disturb that.

Seamus stomped his hoof in impatience.

"Who's there!" Elsa was on her feet arms braced to freeze anyone who appeared.

Merida didn't have much of a choice anymore. She slowly slid of Seamus's back. "Me." She said weekly, ashamed that she felt the need to follow her. What would the queen think of her now?

"Who!" Elsa obliviously didn't recognize her voice. Merida came out from behind her hiding place with her hands in the air. Elsa relaxed visibly, collapsing back to her earlier position, even if the tears had stopped. She was surrounded by ice, but it was nothing compared to the legends Merida had heard. He considered herself lucky. Especially because Elsa had yet to yell at her to go away.

"Are you okay?" It was a stupid question.

"What do you want?" Her voice was rough and harsh.

"Nothing."

Elsa scoffed. "Nothing, oh really? Do you want nothing like those council members that pretend to give a shit about what I say then go behind my back to do what they want? Or do you want nothing like those suitors who promise to love me, when they just want the crown? Or perhaps your nothing is an alliance? Or trade? War? What! WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

For you to kiss me. The thought came in her head before she could stop it, and was gone before she could process what it meant.

She knelt down next to Elsa, careful not to slip on the ice. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She didn't know what she was apologizing for, she just knew it needed to be said. "You're a great queen. You're people love you. Everything will be okay." She stroked her back like her mother had done to her as a child, letting Elsa's sobs roll.

There was no scent of alcohol on her this time, but Merida could only guess it was something like this that had forced her to drink the time before. Her cries melted into whimpers until finally there was nothing but her face to show how she was really feeling.

"Thank you." Elsa's voice came out in a whisper.

"I did nothing." Merida paused, finding the courage to address Elsa's earlier words. "I just want you to know… I don't-I don't want anything from you, the queen. I just want to get to know you, Elsa." Her parents may not have agreed with her words, but she didn't care at the moment. Elsa needed someone to lean on. Merida want to be that person.

She tucked a loose strand of Elsa's hair behind her ear. "Everything will be okay."

"Thank you." She repeated her earlier words, looking back into the Scot's green eyes. Could someone—other than her sister—really care about her, not just who she was, but her as a person? She felt near giddy at the thought.

Merida saw her mood lighten and dropped her hand from her back. Elsa hadn't even noticed the touch before, it had felt so natural, but now yet again she found herself longing for it.

"What was bothering you?"

Elsa sighed. She didn't want to talk about it, and knew she shouldn't talk about it. She couldn't imagine how many state secrets she was betraying to a foreigner, but she knew she had to. She couldn't keep it all locked away like she had been. And honestly, she had to learn to trust someone.

"People just have been…using me. I feel like a puppet queen. Like people right off my opinions as soon as I say them, just because they don't think I could possibly have anything useful to say." Merida knew the feeling. She nodded. "My people fear me. I can't do anything without being question up and down. I just want to do right by Arendale, but every time I try I just meet roadblock after roadblock."

There was nothing for Merida to say.

"I'm sorry. I get it, that I like almost destroyed everything, but I just want to make amends and-" She sighed again. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for." A crash came from their left. "Seamus!" Merida bolted off after her horse. He had spooked apparently. Running from whatever rabbit he thought would eat him this time. Elsa chased after her.

It was a good half mile before the finally caught up to the beast. "Easy bud. Easy." The huge horse had gotten his halter stuck in a bush. When he saw his princess he calmed his struggle some, waiting for her to unlatch him.

Elsa caught up to them then. She was not as well a runner of the Scots, leaving her breath ragged and her face flushed. Merida hardly couldn't handle how cute she looked all frazzled, if it hadn't been for the danger of her friend.

She had Seamus out of his bush quickly enough, and collapsed against his side. Elsa soon followed in suit. The cracked up laughing together. Leave it to Seamus to make them turn from their conversation on the state of a country to go chase after a mad horse.

"Princess of DunBroch and professional wrangler. I have my work cut out for me." Elsa said, making Merida only laugh harder.

"You sure do." Merida joked, placing her hand on either side of the queen.

They would never know who leaned in first, but suddenly their mouths were on each other's, and their arms wrapping around each holding on tightly to the girl in front of her.

Elsa pulled back first, still out of breath. "Wow."

"Wow." Merida agreed. She backed up pulling her treasure away from Seamus, only so Elsa could pull her closer once again.


End file.
